Known in the prior art is a composite material which is a solid porous carrier, concrete, whose cells are filled with low-molecular weight (under 70,000) polyethylene, the concrete cells being filled with the polyethylene to 0.5-1.0 percent with respect to the total volume of the cells.
Known in the prior art is another method of producing said composite material by impregnating a solid porous carrier, concrete, with a solution or a melt of a polymer, a low-molecular weight polyethylene.
The viscosity of solutions and melts is high and it is therefore difficult to fill the pores of the carrier to the required extent. It has been stated above that only about 0.5-1.0 percent of the total volume of the carrier cells are filled. It should be understood that the smaller the diameter of the pores, the lesser the filled volume of the pores. This disadvantage is responsible for the manufacture of composite materials possessing inadequate properties, namely, low resistance to frost and moisture.
Known in the prior art is a composite material which is a solid porous carrier, for example, ceramsite, whose cells are filled with polystyrene or polyacrylates. The ratio of the carrier mass to the mass of the polymer is 97:3.
Known in the prior art is another method of producing said composite material by impregnating a solid porous carrier, e.g. foamed clay, with a liquid monomer or a solution of the monomer, for example styrene, acrylic acid, or its derivatives, and also with an initiator of a radical chain polymerization, with subsequent thermal or radiation polymerization of the monomers in the carrier pores.
This method does not provide a reliable control of the filling of pores with polymers either, and it is therefore difficult to obtain a composite material possessing the prescribed properties.